Derrière la brume
by Ceridwen Tuathan
Summary: Suite à la découverte d'une planète et ses peuplades étranges, SGA1 et 9 vont accompagner Beckett et Elizabeth dans des négociations qui pourraient résoudre bien des problèmes… Mais ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise… lol [de Sady et Solène]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** "Derrière la brume"

**Auteur :** Céridwen Tuathan : soit Sady et Solène !

**Rating :** K, aventure / fantastique / romance / angst / humour.

**Spoiler :**Saison 1.

**Disclaimer :** Le sempiternel "pas à nous", "pas d'argent" et blabla et blabla… Pour une fois, ce serait gentil que ça nous appartienne… Snif ! Monde injuste ! Bouhouhou !°°!

**Les persos :**

_Pour SGA1 :_ le Major John Sheppard, le Lieutenant Aiden Ford, Teyla Emmagan et le Docteur Rodney McKay.

_Pour les autres persos de la série :_ le médecin-chef Carson Beckett et la chef d'expédition Elizabeth Weir.

_Pour SGA9 (A moi, Solène ! lol) :_ le Lieutenant Dan Gervis, le Sergent Stan Kruck, le Sergent Jayce Bart et le Docteur Sara Rayan.

Sinon, tous les autres apparaissant sortent de notre imagination bouillonnante à toutes les deux !

**Résumé :** Suite à la découverte d'une planète et ses peuplades étranges, SGA1 et 9 vont accompagner Beckett et Elizabeth dans des négociations qui pourraient résoudre bien des problèmes… Mais ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise… lol **de Sady et Solène**

**Note des auteurs :** Nous sommes ravies de vous présenter notre collaboration ! Alors, passez un agréable moment en notre compagnie ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 01**

Salle de réunion, Atlantis.

Tout le monde n'étant pas encore arrivé. Le briefing de mission était donc retardé… d'une bonne dizaines de minutes.

L'équipe SGA9 était là depuis une dizaine de minutes d'avance. Ford et Beckett étaient en train de discuter.

" Et moi qui pensait que ça n'existait que dans les contes pour enfants."

" Non, la preuve que non que ça n'existe pas que dans les contes pour enfants, nous sommes dans une autre galaxie et tout peut arriver."

Rayan s'acharnait sur son portable par des frappes rapides. Par ennui, Kruck tentait de suivre ce que tapait sa coéquipière non sans grande peine. Apparemment, c'était chose perdue au vu du papillonnement déconcerté de ses paupières et de sa grimace dépitée. Bart triturait un verre sans grand enthousiasme et Gervis malmenait un stylo en scrutant Rayan d'un air exaspéré de l'autre côté de la table.

" Tu peux pas arrêter ? " l'interpella-t-il finalement.

" Quoi ? " fit Rayan d'un ton distrait sans pour autant arrêter d'un poil ce qu'elle faisait.

" Ça. Tu aurais pu le faire avant, non ? "

" Je l'ai fait. Mais il y a toujours des choses à revoir... "

Gervis faillit casser le stylo. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il reprit avec lenteur une inspiration profonde.

Bart se désintéressa de son verre pour regarder la scène avec un petit sourire. Kruck plissa des yeux pour juger de la tension. Il finit par faire un sourire en coin et finit par poser carrément son coude gauche à côté du portable de Rayan, où il posa sa tête dans sa paume pour mieux voir l'écran.

Gervis grogna de contrariété. Il ne pouvait guère faire une scène devant tout le monde. Et ça, ses compagnons l'avaient bien compris.

Beckett était en train de jeter un coup d'œil à la salle de conférence, il manquait trois des personnes les plus importantes que constituait Atlantis.

Rodney arriva deux minutes plus tard, il était visiblement essoufflé. Il jeta un regard à Beckett pour lui dire bonjour. Ce que le doc lui rendit.

" Y a un de ces crétins qui a faillit griller les circuits de la console qui gère l'énergie, non, mais je vous jure ! "

Elizabeth jeta un regard à Rodney. C'était elle qui avait choisit chaque membre de l'expédition mais même si Rodney en faisait un peu trop, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui et sur chaque membre de l'expédition.

Rodney venait juste de s'asseoir allumant son ordinateur portable et jeta un sourire à Rayan. Il se frotta les mains et tapa sur son clavier.

" Quand est-ce que nous partons ?" demanda-t-il.

Personne n'avait rien dit. Ils connaissaient si bien le scientifique. Ce dernier serait capable d'y aller s'il n'avait pas eu l'équipe derrière lui.

Rayan lui rendit son regard avec un sourire à peine perceptible et désigna de la tête la place libre à côté d'elle, avant de se remettre à martyriser son ordinateur de plus belle.

McKay s'installa à droite de Rayan et ouvrit son portable, tendant un câble à sa collègue qui s'empressa de le raccorder au sien. Ils se lancèrent aussitôt dans une suite de questions-réponses incompréhensibles aux profanes. Il était à peine visible qu'ils étaient comme deux gosses devant la caverne d'Ali Baba version scientifique. Intrigué, Kruck tentait de suivre cette conversation alienne. Tentait seulement…

Gervis leva les yeux au plafond en maugréant dans sa barbe un "Tous pareils !".

Et Bart cacha un rire par un raclement de gorge. Mais cela lui valut le regard assassin de son chef d'équipe. Il s'intéressa subitement au verre qui était devenu une merveille de technique.

" Très joli ! Quelle définition ! "

" Vraiment tous pareils ! " grommela Gervis. " Pas un pour rattraper l'autre… " Il renonça à fusiller du regard Kruck qui n'avait pas décollé son attention de l'écran, malgré l'intensité de la rafale meurtrière. " Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir ces zouaves dans mon équipe ! " Il était dégoûté…

" Du calme si vous plaît. "

Elizabeth savait que c'était difficile de les calmer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux portes de la salle de conférence. Ils étaient en retard. Elle soupira discrètement.

McKay et Rayan ne faisaient plus du tout attention à ce qui se passait dans la salle. Ils étaient dans leur petite bulle scientifique ! L'enthousiasme et l'impatience sourdaient dans leurs propos.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de conférence s'était ouverte. John et Teyla venaient d'arriver manquant tout ce qui s'était dit juste avant.

" Désolé de notre retard Elizabeth. "

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard noir que personne n'avait remarqué sauf lui. Le militaire lui donna un de ses plus beaux sourires en échanges, ce qu'elle ne refusa pas. Elle leur expliqua ce qui avait été dit juste avant qu'ils ne viennent.

Une heure bien plus tard, ils sortirent tous de la salle de conférence, le départ était prévu dans deux bonnes heures, cela leur laissait le temps de se préparer.

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaisa12: merci pour la review, si John & Teyla arrivent c'est qu'ils étaient en train de s'entrainer. 

Tiphaine beckett: c'est pas grave si tu n'a pas été la première à reviewer, mais l'avantage, c'est que tu l'a mise et que ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci et voilà la suite.

Danaefilla: Et j'espère que tu aimera le second.

Note des auteurs : Merci de nous suivre !

Chapitre 02

John regardait en bas de l'escalier qui menaient à la Porte des Etoiles pour remarquer qu'ils étaient tous réunis, il ne manquait plus que Rodney qui était légèrement en retard, lui qui quelques instants auparavant avait été prêt à franchir la Porte des Etoiles sans eux.  
Le militaire descendit à son tour les escaliers et se posta devant les autres. Rodney arriva devant les autres 5 minutes plus tard.  
" Alors en retard Rodney, il me semblait tout à l'heure que vous n'aviez qu'une seule hâte, c'est de traverser la Porte des Etoiles sans nous. "  
Le scientifique allait répondre mais Elizabeth lui fit signe que non. Il ne fallait mieux ne pas répondre. Rodney se mit juste à côté de Rayan, ils étaient en train de parler encore une fois un langage qui était inconnu aux autres. Tandis que Gervis les écoutaient encore parler sans cesse.  
" Dites, vous n'auriez pas d'autres sujets de conversation autre que ce que vous êtes en train de parler ? Y a des sujets plus intéressants que les E2PZ. " répliqua Gervis.  
Rodney allait répliquer mais Rayan vint le faire avant.  
" Je suis désolée si ça ne t'intéresse pas ce que l'on racontes. Alors tu n'as qu'à aller ailleurs... "  
" Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Vous n'avez que ces sujets-là à la bouche ! Encore… Et encore... Vous savez qu'il existe un monde autre que le vôtre et qui serait plus intéressant que vos machins et trucs ? "  
Rodney intervint, excédé par l'attitude du militaire.  
" Parce que votre monde est intéressant ! " fit-il en haussant un sourcil étonné. " Astiquer des armes de tuerie n'est pas ce que je qualifierais d'intéressant. "  
" Si votre vision de monde des militaires se borne à ça… Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait discuter. " fit ironiquement Gervis.  
" Discuter ! Avec toi qui parle de machins et trucs ? Machins et trucs ! Non mais ! Monsieur se croit plus au fait des réalités ! " Plus qu'agacée, Rayan vint se planter juste sous le nez de Gervis, les mains sur les hanches et les yeux lançant des éclairs de colère. " Je te ferai remarquer que les machins et trucs comme tu le dis si bien ont sauvé je ne sais combien de fois tes fesses et celles des autres militaires ! Alors oui ! On va encore en parler ! Et si ça peut faire rentrer quelque chose dans ta caboche de militaire, je crois que ce ne sera pas du temps perdu ! On arrivera peut-être à la remplir un tant soit peu… Et ce ne sera pas faute d'avoir essayé ! "  
" Hooo ! Mais je ne vous ai pas attendu pour remplir ma caboche ! "  
" Ben j'en doute ! On aurait pas eu droit aux machins et trucs sinon ! " rétorqua aussitôt Rayan. " Ton vocabulaire laisse à désirer. On vous apprend tous à dire les mêmes âneries tous en chœur ? (1) "  
" Et à répéter 100 fois je tire, puis je réfléchis ensuite ? " rajouta McKay.  
" Que… ! " ragea Gervis. " Et vous ! On vous apprend à rabaisser tout ceux qui n'ont pas un QI au-dessus de 140, militaires compris ! Qui ignore le monde de l'autre, là ? "  
" Mais je l'ai très bien vu le monde des militaires ! Trop bien d'ailleurs ! C'est vous qui nous embarquez dans des projets destructeurs ! Parce que vous avez besoin de nous, les scientifiques ! " Le ton de Rayan était amer et rageur. " Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vouliez changer tout en arme ! Et des scientifiques en tueurs ! " cracha-t-elle hors d'elle. Elle serrait les poings à s'en meurtrir les paumes.  
" Et à nous forcer à tirer ? " inclut McKay, qui détestait les entraînement auxquels on le forçait participer.  
Gervis les regarda pendant quelques secondes, hébété.  
" Parce que l'homme est un loup pour l'homme. " finit-il par répondre d'une voix calme. " Mais ça, vous le savez très bien... Et je ne devrais pas vous dire que ce ne sont pas nous, les militaires, qui prenons ces décisions... Ce sont les chefs de gouvernement. Que tout citoyen élit. "  
Rayan se mit à rire cyniquement.  
" Bien sûr ! Evidemment ! Tu oublies les projets secrets développés par tes supérieurs hiérarchiques ! C'est sûr qu'ils oublient souvent d'en parler ! Le projet Stargate en est un bon exemple. Mais c'est gentil ça… Mais tu ne vas pas me dire que pour la bombe atomique, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils nous demandaient ? Ce qu'ils nous ordonnaient de faire ? On le leur a assez dit ! " Elle quêta du regard le soutien de McKay qui acquiesça pour appuyer ses dires.  
" Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec tout ça ! " se défendit Gervis. Il se demandait comment on en avait pu en arriver là.  
" Ohhh ! Rien ! Rien ! Tu suis les ordres. Tu es un bon soldat ! " enfonça un peu plus Rayan.  
" Rayan ! Là, tu vas un peu loin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? "  
" Je suis là parce que quelqu'un m'a dit : "Allez-y ! On aura sûrement besoin de vous pour rectifier des situations délicates. Vous savez combien nous, militaires, on aime vous appeler quand on fait tout partir au désastre !" " Son ton était des plus ironiques.  
" Oui ! Pour ça, vous vous rappelez de notre existence ! " ferrailla aussi McKay. " On fait toujours appel à nous pour trouver une solution quand vous ne savez plus quoi faire ! "  
" Eh ! Ho ! Et c'est qui qui se fout toujours dans des situations pas possibles ? Ne me dites pas qu'il ne faut pas qu'on vienne toujours vous tirer d'affaire ! Vous êtes tellement pris dans votre trip que vous ne faites même plus attention à ce qui peut vous arriver ! Si on n'était pas là pour faire les nounous, il n'y aurait plus beaucoup de scientifiques sur cette base… "  
" Ha oui ! Mais vous oubliez que c'est nous qui nous vous avons permis de rester en vie. " rétorqua McKay. " Sans notre intelligence, on serait tous morts depuis longtemps. "  
" Mais bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas votre boulot de nous protéger, par hasard ? Les militaires sont bien là pour protéger les civils ! A moins que j'ai mal compris l'utilité de l'armée ? " nargua Rayan.  
Beckett regardait les deux scientifiques contre le militaire, ce dernier s'avança vers eux et tenta de prendre part pour essayer de les calmer. Mal lui en prit ! Il se retrouva embringué dans la dispute par McKay qui le prit à partie :  
" Allez, Beckett ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne voudriez pas éviter d'avoir à soigner des blessures par armes ? "  
" Oui ! Docteur Beckett ! Si ces imbéciles ne cherchaient pas tant la bagarre, on s'en porterait mieux ! " appuya Rayan en le regardant avec une lueur de supplique.  
" Oui… Euh… Oui… Bien sûr. Mais… " bafouilla le médecin chef qui se demandait comment faire pour éviter une escalade des hostilités qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il connaissait bien les protagonistes pour savoir que cela allait empirer si on ne mettait pas vite le holà.  
" Ha ! " s'exclama avec jubilation McKay. " Vous voyez ! "  
" Mais bon sang ! Si vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir de tuer ! " s'emporta Gervis.  
" Non. Mais tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'aimes pas te battre ! Comme tous les militaires ! " relança Rayan.  
" Oui. La discussion passe après les menaces. " renchérit McKay.  
Beckett leva les yeux vers Elizabeth et John pour quêter un secours.  
John s'avança vers Elizabeth. Tous les deux regardaient le groupe s'entrechamailler. Décidément, les scientifiques et militaires ne feraient jamais la paix ensemble.  
" Est-ce que nous pouvons y aller ? "  
Tout le monde semblait s'être calmé quand ils entendirent John leur annoncer qu'ils allaient pouvoir aller sur Tara. Rodney avait les yeux qui pétillaient et Rayan se frottait les mains, elle aurait un peu plus de temps pour mieux étudier tout ce qu'elle avait rencontré en si peu de temps sur la planète.  
-ooO-Ooo-  
Elizabeth donna le signal aux techniciens qui enclenchèrent la séquence de K9-ZT245. Autrement dit Tara.  
Si l'humeur générale était au beau fixe, il y en avait en particulier deux qui trépignaient comme des gosses pour passer la Porte. Cependant, un était d'humeur morose. Et c'était le Lieutenant Gervis.  
" Hou que je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ! Déjà que Rayan est infernale ! Bon sang ! Si j'avais su que ces deux-là se connaissaient ! Arg ! Ils se sont déjà entendu comme larrons en foire pour me faire enrager ! " Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux comparses qui étaient encore en pleine euphorie ! " Ça promet sur le terrain… " Il soupira de lassitude.  
Ce qui attira l'attention de Kruck qui le regarda avec un sourire en coin. Il lui renvoya un regard courroucé que le Sergent reçut cinq sur cinq. Kruck reporta son attention sur les deux membres supplémentaires de l'expédition : les Docteurs Weir et Beckett. Lesquels étaient en pleine discussion.  
La Porte s'enclencha sur l'habituel kawoosh bleuté. Tout le monde se mit en position et s'ébranla sur le signal toujours aussi particulier du Major.  
" Allons voir ces merveilles ! " ironisa Sheppard en lançant un regard à Elizabeth pour voir si elle n'allait pas le contredire.  
Elle ne sembla pas relever le gant. Déçu, John s'engagea dans le vortex suivi des autres.  
De l'autre côté, ça changeait ! Au lieu de la sempiternelle forêt de sapins qui semblait être le paysage d'accueil de la majorité des monde de Pégase, ils foulèrent les herbes hautes d'une prairie colorées. Et elle était vaste ! La cité de Tara se trouvait loin sur l'horizon. Petit point scintillant sous la lumière jaune et verte.  
" Que c'est magnifique ! " s'exclama Elizabeth ravie de ce paysage.  
" Oui. " approuva Beckett en constatant avec étonnement des fleurs et plantes inconnues.  
Sheppard leva un nez en l'air en constatant qu'il n'avait pas la berlue. En effet. Deux soleils. Un d'un jaune normal typiquement terrestre et l'autre d'un vert chatoyant.  
" Vous nous aviez pas dit qu'il y avait deux soleils. Et un vert en plus ! " lança-t-il à la cantonade.  
" Allons, Major ! Si vous aviez écouté au briefing, vous ne seriez pas étonné. " répliqua Elizabeth trop contente de pouvoir enfin lui rabattre le caquet.  
" Et c'est pas le seul de couleur bizarre ! " intervint Kruck qui était le plus près. " Il y en a deux autres. Un bleu azur et un orangé virant au rouge. "  
" Quoi ! " s'exclama Ford. " C'est quoi ce monde bizarre ? "  
" Oh ! C'est pas la seule chose bizarre… " fit Kruck sibyllin. " Mais ils ont leur utilité apparemment. Rayan saurait bien vous l'expliquer… Mais j'ai décroché après qu'elle ait sorti que- "  
" On a compris ! " coupa Sheppard. Il commençait sérieusement à développer une allergie aux explications scientifiques ! " Je vois que les scientifiques sont tous pareils. Votre Rayan ne fait pas exception à la règle ! "  
Kruck lui sourit avec dérision.  
" Ouais… Je m'en doutais… " soupira le Major.  
" Prenez votre mal en patience, Major. " commenta Ford.  
" Quoi ? "  
" Parce que, vu comment c'est parti, les Docteurs McKay et Rayan ont l'air de s'entendre très bien ! " Ford désignait les deux scientifiques qui marchaient déjà d'un bon pas devisant avec animation à grand renfort de gestes explicatifs, et n'ayant manifestement pas attendu les autres.  
Cependant, le Lieutenant Gervis les flanquait de près avec le Sergent Bart.  
" Bon sang ! " pesta Sheppard. Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil la position de chacun.  
" Heureusement que le Lieutenant a l'habitude… " C'était Kruck. " Mais avec le Docteur McKay, ce ne va pas être de tout repos ! "  
" En effet ! " approuva John. " Allez ! Rattrapons-les ! "  
A suivre…  
Note explicative :  
(1) : Solène Je parle des fameux chants lors des courses d'entraînement en groupe. Ce qui m'épate, c'est qu'ils arrivent à retenir des paroles complètement stupides et sans queue ni tête !


End file.
